


March Madness Ultimate OTP - Sweet Sixteen - F/F Bracket #3 Winner

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: March Madness Ultimate OTP (2017) [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, Home, March Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: “Who in the world am I?” Ah, that’s the great puzzle.: Everything in Rey's life changed in the span of a day... the best new thing is Jessika.





	

Rey tries to settle on D'Qar, but her bones feel like the sinking fields: constantly moving. She doesn't know how to sit still while people drone on or how to fill out a field report. She doesn't know how to balance on one hand while Luke lobs koyofruit at her with the Force, either. And she doesn't—really—know how to fly an X-wing, it turns out, once she runs a spare into the ground in training.

Rey doesn't know much, but she does know that she likes Jessika more than anyone she's ever met. With Jessika, life feels easier.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt today from [31_days on LiveJournal, "'Who in the world am I?' Ah, that’s the great puzzle."](http://31-days.livejournal.com/1361030.html)
> 
>  
> 
> [ **VOTE FOR JESSIKA/REY IN THE ELITE EIGHT!** ](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf4MAb8qJ7472C538qYb0ljEcft6bucnV4RFzdrAznaXFDMLQ/viewform)


End file.
